Purity of Hearts
by animelove4
Summary: 10 years after Kagome’s explorations of the well, a reincarnated  Rin Ara, finds herself falling through the well where she finds herself in feudal Japan. Soon Sesshomaru finds her and piece bypiece she learns about her former self, her past with Sesshoma
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **10 years after Kagome's explorations of the well, a reincarnated Rin (Ara), finds herself falling through the well where she finds herself in feudal Japan. Soon Sesshomaru finds her and piece- by-piece she learns about her former self, her past with Sesshomaru, and her untimely demise.

It is a Sesshy and Rin fan fiction just the reincarnation has a different name.

**Disclaimer: **I feel that this is obviously common sense but I'll say it anyway. I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that. If I did I would certainly not be living in a small town in Missouri now would I?

**Purity of Hearts**

_Chapter One: The Lost Day_

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful day, considering the great dog demon, Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru was holding a limp teenage girl of about 15 in his arms and was, for once, showing emotion. Though not the type that you like to see. Every demon within a thousand mile radius could smell the poor demon's salty tears but dared not go near him. It certainly did not mix well with the day at all. It was sunny, with a clear blue sky and a gentle breeze.

The Demon Lord looked down at the corpse in his arms and whispered to himself.

"Why, Rin? Why did you do this? It does not make any logical sense to this Sesshomaru as why you would do this. Even you are not this illogical."

Inuyasha and Kagome who had seen everything that had transpired but could not do anything to stop it just looked at the teenage girl and then to Sesshomaru.

Kagome knew that it was best not to speak to Sesshomaru in the state he was in but could not help herself.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. Is there anything we can do?"

Sesshomaru looked from his Rin to Inuyasha's wench and growled at her.

"You can leave this world and never come back. I don't want to see your faces ever again."

Inuyasha put his arm comfortingly around Kagome and said, "We best go, who knows what he'll do in his condition."

Kagome looked up at the man she loved and whispered, "But what will he do with her? Can we trust him to give that poor girl a proper burial?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Keep in mind that he always cared for that girl even when he didn't have to and he had no business to. We can trust him to do what is right."

Sesshomaru, of course, heard the entire conversation and gave a low growl, in which the couple took their leave immediately. Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw his toad demon servant, Jaken's, tears fall to the ground. He soon decided he had stayed here long enough and departed.

There is a place in Japan where the ocean's water is a sparkling blue, with pure white sand. Within a few feet was a garden with the rarest of flowers growing. This pure place was where the coldest among demons took the purest of the humans to bury. His lovely Rin. The only one in the world who did not deserve death. No village graveyard deserved a being as pure as her. Sesshomaru walked into the ocean never-minding the fact that his clothes would be soaked to the bone. He carefully laid the dead but still, as always, pure Rin into the water and watched her body float to the ground. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity before he knew he must get to his lands for there was always work to be done. When he walked away, he saw the beautiful flower garden.

"Milord, a-are you unwell?" Jaken stammered not knowing if it was wise to speak to his lord given the current situation.

Sesshomaru bent down and looked at the flowers and gave a low laugh.

"It's strange. She always did like to pick these flowers, didn't she? Everyday she would hand one to this Sesshomaru saying, 'a present for milord so you may not feel unwell,' this Sesshomaru had always thought it a meaningless hobby of hers but I know now, she really did love flowers and pretty much anything bright that would catch her eye."

The Demon Lord picked up a couple flowers and deposited them into his bag.

"Come, Jaken. And hurry up. If you don't, this Sesshomaru will leave you out here as scrap meat for the demons in the area."

"y-yes master." stammered Jaken once again.

Sesshomaru walks into the sunlight with the gentle breeze whipping through his long white hair. Yes, it was a beautiful day and it strangely fit to bury the purest heart of all.

**End Prologue**

_10 years later beyond the bone eater's well…_

"Ms. Ara Higurashi! Are you paying attention!?

Ara looks up from her very enticing manga and looks at her math teacher. "Hmm?"

Ms. Hiwatari looks at the girl and sighs. She does not allow her kids to do whatever they please in her class and Ara was really testing her patience. So much so that if her hair wasn't in a tight bun then it would be standing on end.

"Yes, Ara, I'm so glad that you've finally returned to the world of reality. Now could you please finish up the math problem on the board." Now, I've got her. There's no way she was paying attention. I'm gonna finally have the chance to scold her for not paying attention, Ms Hiwatari thought to herself.

Ara moved from her desk to the board in the classroom. "Yes, of course." She smiled to herself. It was such an easy problem she could've done it blindfolded. "Finished." She moved from the board so everyone could check her work. She loved watching Ms. Hiwatari's reactions to these kind of things. She comes off intimidating but that doesn't fool Ara for second who has always been able to read people like an open book.

Ms. Hiwatari's face was just dumbfounded. She was only 30 years old but she could feel this girl was starting to make her form wrinkles on her face. All of the class is just as dumb-founded as she is.

Ara's classmates said similar things. "She wasn't even paying attention." "How on earth can she get that problem down when I can't even get the first step right." "She is such a freak."

Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Ara goes back to her desk and begins to pack her stuff. Ms. Hiwatari goes to her desk in the corner of the room and just puts her head in her hands and sighs. She is never going to understand how that girl does it. Wasting her time reading and then out of the blue knowing the answer. It obviously wasn't normal. She had suggested to Ara to take an IQ test but Ara simply replied, "What's the point, it's not going to change the situation now, is it?" Yes, Ara truly was a strange one.

Ara begins to walk down the aisle and when she is almost out of the door she yells, "Have a great day, Ms. Hiwatari!"

"I'll try dear, I'll try." Was the response before a scowling was heard.

Ara makes it out of the classroom and sees her two best friends waiting for her.

"Hey! Riku! Kairi! What are you doing waiting for me?"

"Well, we just felt that the star pupil in the school should grace us with her presence since we are her best friends and everything." was Riku's response. They walk a few steps before Kairi begins to burst.

"Come on, Ara! You have to tell us your secret. How did you do that in class today? It's so not fair, you have the good looks and the brains to match. How on earth did you get so lucky?" exclaimed Kairi.

"Whoa, hold on there, Kairi. First of all, I think that's too many questions for even Ara to answer. And second, you, as well also have as much good looks and brains as Ara does." exclaims Riku.

"I guess we do have the same stuff but Ara differs in her sheer amount of quantity." laughs Kairi pulling back her shoulder length jet black hair. "So, Ara, who are you gonna ask to the dance next Friday?" Kairi continues.

"I don't know. I may just go solo. I know what you're gonna say. 'what? You're the perfect girl around, you can get any guy you ever want.' Ara pulls back her waist length black hair. "but, I don't know, I feel as if the guy I was meant for isn't in this crowd. I feel as if I need to find him before I moved on to the fraternization of high school boys." Ara looks on dreamily imagining the white haired guy from her dreams. "oh well, this is my stop. See ya, later Riku, Kairi. You two should totally go together though." and Ara walks on.

Riku and Kairi stare at her dumbfounded and then look at each other.

Kairi laughs and says, "Did she just play matchmaker with us?"

"I think she just did. So how about it, Kairi? The dance? Us going together as in like a couple?" asks Riku.

Kairi replies, "Sure. That Ara really is a sly one, isn't she? She really is perfect at everything."

She finds herself back at the old family shrine. Granted it's not her family shrine since her parents died in a car crash when she was 10 years old but it feels like her family shrine.

She takes out her manga and starts to read as she walks into the house. As she walks in, Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting on the couch reading. Well, actually Kagome was reading, Inuyasha was cooing at Kagome's stomach, talking to his unborn child.

"They can be rather disgusting at times." thought Ara for a second.

Kagome looked up from the couch. "oh, hello, Ara. Did you have a fun day at school?" asked Kagome.

Ara waved one of her hands and said, "Sure, sure," and then walked up to her room and closed the door.

Kagome looked to her husband and the father of her child. "She sure is a strange one, isn't she? She reads all those ridiculous mangas but is still able to be top in her school." asked Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Kagome. Sshhh. I'm trying to listen to the baby's reactions to my words." Inuyasha replied.

"You do realize the thing's still inside of me, don't you?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Yeah, why?

"Just checking. Not sure how you dog demons handle your unborn children." was the girl's reply.

"Hmph." growled Inuyasha.

Kagome threw down her book and sighed. She couldn't concentrate with her husband cooing at her stomach all the time. It made her sad knowing that her mother, Souta, and grandfather wouldn't be here to see the birth of her child. They had been killed in the very same car and car crash that had killed Ara's parents. Ara was the only survivor in that terrible accident. She decided the most honorable thing was to adopt the poor girl since she was practically family anyway. And then, she started to see the similarities between Ara and the girl she had met in the Feudal era. It was very possible that she was in fact Rin's reincarnation as Kagome was Kikyo's. Which is exactly why she sealed up the well, so that Ara would not ever have the risk of jumping into a world in which she did not belong. Just remembering exactly what got Rin in the end was enough to make shivers fall down her spine. Kagome looked at her watch and made Inuyasha get up. She had to check on dinner after all.

Ara walked into her room and continued reading her manga. How she wished she could be part of that world instead of stuck in this world where the problems were so simple she could solve them with her eyes closed. She couldn't help but feel there's another world she should be in. Not to mention her dreams. She would look at herself through a mirror and see her 7-year-old self following a man with long beautiful white hair and a toad like creature yelling at her to keep up. The whole thing was so mysterious and she hoped deeply that it was the missing puzzle piece to her life. Ever since her parents died, she'd been having those dreams and had henceforth, been trying to find a meaning to her life. She found people's lives in mangas were so much more interesting.

"Ara! Put that manga down now. It's time for dinner!" Kagome's cry echoed through her room. She hesitantly put down the manga and went to the table to eat.

The family of three, soon to be four, ate silently and then Kagome began to pick up the dishes and Ara moved to get up.

"Ara, could you be a dear, and take out the trash?" Asked Kagome.

Ara got up and took out the trash. Such a boring chore like most of the stuff in this world. She took it out to the front of the shrine and walked back to the house. She walked past the bone eater's well temple and shivered. The temple gave her the creeps and Kagome had always told her to never go into the temple. When she asked why she couldn't since there was only a well inside, Kagome said it was dangerous and told her to obey.

She walked back into the house and began to work on her homework in which she was done with in about 15 minutes. She then, began to get ready for bed. She was reading another manga when Kagome walked into her room.

"They're saying, there could be a storm tonight so we may have to clean up debris around the shrine tomorrow so be prepared for that, Ara."

"Okay, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Ara"

Goodnight, Kagome." with that the lights were turned off and Ara went straight to sleep. And there was indeed a storm that night which would forever impact Ara's life the following day.

The next morning, Ara awoke to a very dreary day. The sun was behind the clouds and it looked almost as if it were going to rain once again. Ara put on her green school uniform and went to go help pick up the debris before she left for yet another boring day in school.

She started with picking up some debris from around the well's temple. Ara hated picking up debris. It was always so dirty and she hated getting her uniform dirty for it always arose questions. Today, there was even more debris and it was a terrible and ugly day. She finished picking up the debris around the temple and saw that their was an opening to the temple. The storm must have broken down the barricade. Ara knew she shouldn't go in but curiosity of the place got the best of her. Plus, there could have been more debris inside the temple anyway.

She walked into the Temple and down a few steps only to see more debris around the well. She moved toward the well to pick up some debris not seeing a very large piece of wood right by her foot. She begins to walk and then trips on the debris. As she tries to regain her footing she lands on the well and her body weight with the help of gravity pulls her down into the well. Her head hit part of the well in which she lost conciousness before she hit the ground.

After the blackness then their was a subtle form of light hitting her eyes. She opened her eyes and clutched her head. A monster headache followed the bout of unconciosness.

"It looks like I fell down the well. I'm a top student but I'm a big enough clutz to fall down a well. What a lovely combination." She said to herself sarcastically. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Help! I was picking up some debris and I fell down the well! Help!" screamed Ara. There was no answer. Ara looked around and saw some vines so she began to climb up out of the well.

When she got out of the well, she looked around.

"Whoa, something tells me, I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore." she says, remembering one of her top favorite American movies. The trees that were circling all around the well were a clear indication that she definitely wasn't at the shrine anymore. Realizing the situation she was in, she laughed and began running through the trees. This is the thing that she's been waiting for her entire life. An escape from her world into something amazing.

Suddenly behind her she felt and heard a very large thump. She turned around and was astonished at what she saw. She saw a monster that was 10 times the size of her, green and scaly and with eyes as long as her body. It had very large claws lifted up as if it were about to attack her. She began to back away telling herself to remain calm as best she could. She tripped over a log and fell to the ground. The monster advanced toward her, thrusting his claws at her. Ara saw what was happening and retaliated with a scream and closing her eyes waiting for the impact.

The impact never came. She opened her eyes to see the back of the most beautiful being she had ever seen in her life. The man was holding the claws at bay with his sword. The man had long silver white hair, and was dressed in a very noble attire and he had perfect posture. Such is all she gathered from only seeing the back of his body. Suddenly his face turned to look at her and she saw the same face in her dreams. The most beautiful face she had ever seen. The man opened his mouth to speak.

"Rin, are you all right? Did you get hurt?" asked the mysterious man and Ara just looked at him dumbfounded. Who was this Rin? And why does this man seem so familiar to her apart from her dreams of him? Why is he in her dreams in the first place?

Not really sure if you view this as a cliffy but I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. I will continue writing this story. And don't worry, one day questions will be answered. Especially on how everyone's favorite Rin died.

Sesshomaru has both his arms in this fan fiction

I know Riku can be a guy or a girl's name but in this fan fiction it's a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **10 years after Kagome's explorations of the well, a reincarnated Rin (Ara), finds herself falling through the well where she finds herself in feudal Japan. Soon Sesshomaru finds her and piece- by-piece she learns about her former self, her past with Sesshomaru, and her untimely demise.

It is a Sesshy and Rin fan fiction just the reincarnation has a different name.

**Disclaimer: **I feel that this is obviously common sense but I'll say it anyway. I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that. If I did I would certainly not be living in a small town in Missouri now would I?

**Purity of Hearts**

_Chapter 2: Mysterious Hearts_

Ara looked at the mysterious being and was completely dumbfounded. "R-Rin? Who- who is that?" Ara had never heard of a girl named Rin before although she knew that the name Rin meant something close to 'companion.'

The mysterious white-haired man looked from Rin and then back up to the beast. With one swipe of his sword the beast's corpse was laying dead before Ara's eyes and feet.

She watches this strange, mysterious man put his sword away and then, he turns around revealing his entire body to Ara. What Ara saw glorified the moment even more. The man truly was beautiful. He looked more like an angel that anything else. Ara's childish fantasies kicked in and she wondered, "Did he save me because he's my guardian angel?" Ara shook her head that was completely and utterly ridiculous.

This "angel" had beautiful white skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight, long, seeimingly silky whitish, silverish hair that was even longer that Rin's waist-length jet black hair. He was exceedingly tall, with a noble face and beautiful amber eyes. The one physical attribute that really got Ara, was the being's ears. The ears reminded her of elves. Then, she began to notice and focus on exactly what he was wearing. Ara looked at the style of the clothing and found it completely invigorating and astonishing. They were obviously clothes of nobility. She recognized the design from one of her history books. The clothing, the way the being looked, the beast that was laying dead right in front of her made Ara wonder exactly what kind of world she had jumped into and was this the type of danger that Kagome had warned her about? Could something really that beautiful ever possibly hurt her?

"Excuse me, but if it's not too impolite, wh-who are you?" Ara asks hesitantly.

The man begins to stare at her friendly and says, "You don't remember me, do you?" He sighs as he watches the head shake. He knew that it was all too good to be true. "Very well, I am Lord Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, and a Dog Demon Lord." He watches the expression on the young woman's face.

Ara began to think to herself. What exactly is this world? Demons? Lords? Not to mention, before he actually said the name, Sesshomaru had just popped into her head. Ara knew there was no way that was coincidence. Also, the fact that this guy had appeared in her dreams. What was her connection to this perfect hero who had just saved her from a most likely very painful death? "I'm sorry, milord, forgive me for staring but I feel as if I've met you before," spoke Ara without thinking.

"WHAT! Of course you've met this man before. He resurrected you once, stupid Rin!" Next, Ara found her head being whacked by an interestingly carved stick. She looked down to see a very grotesque looking creature that kinda looked like a toad in a midget's body.

Angrily, she kicked him and he fell into the bushes. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME WITH THAT WEIRD STICK! Especially when I don't even know what the hell is going on," screamed Ara with her hands angrily on her hips and started to continuously hit him on the head. She usually never becoes violent like this but this guy had earned a first-class one way ticket to Ara's violent-ville personality. It all would've been all right if he had just yelled at her, but he also had to hit her with a stick. Now, that was just plain rude and completely uncivil.

Sesshomaru watched this "Rin" torment his servant and gave a little smirk. Clearly, "Rin" hadn't lost any of her feistyness. Sesshomaru found it quite clear with their first exchange of words that she was not really Rin no matter how much he was hoping for it to be her. Rin had always brought him so much joy and having to go so long without her company had become unbearable.

_Sesshomaru and Jaken were traveling through the forest trying to find the demon that they had been hunting when they heard it. A humongous thump. Sesshomaru jumped up a tree with his demonic reflexes and saw a demon (but not the demon they were looking for) chasing after a young girl of about 15-16 years of age. He decided to just let the demon have his fun with the human but then he caught the familiar scent. The undeniable, beautiful scent he hadn't smelled for ten years. He took a closer look at the teenage wench and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Rin! But it couldn't be. Rin died so long ago. His nose however was undeniable and before he knew it, the Tokijin was out and he was defending the supposed Rin. _

Looking at the situation now, Sesshomaru could clearly see that this was not Rin but still the scent and her physical attributes told her that it was Rin. At first he thought maybe she was one of those clay puppets that Kikyo had been resurrected from but that would be impossible considering he knew Rin's decaying body was in the bottom of the ocean. He knew that this must be a reincarnation and she must have traveled here the same way his half-brother's wench used to travel here. Yes, that was the only logical explannation. He then looked back toward the "Rin" and his servant.

"And furthermore, my name is not Rin, so do not refer me to someone who is not me in the first place got it?" once again, screamed Ara.

"And exactly what is your name," asked the cool voice of Sesshomaru.

Suddenly Ara was immediately overtaken with shyness but overcame it. "My name is Ara Higurashi and I'm not really sure what's happening. I just fell down a well and I wound up in this world. What exactly is this world?" was Ara's response that took about half a second.

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Perhaps, you ought to come with me. I have a lot of explaining to do as well as you." He held out his hand for Ara to take which she took very hesitantly though.

"Come, Jaken. We will find the demon another time," commanded Sesshomaru.

_Beyond the bone-eater's well…_

Kagome had finally finished picking up all the debris in her area and was wiping the sweat off of her face. She looked over to the temple hoping to see Ara and see if she was finished but no such luck. 'hmm, I wonder where Ara is?' wondered Kagome. She then sought out Inuyasha for answers.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes, 'gome, I'm right here," was Inuyasha's reply using his old nickname for his pregnant wife.

"Have you seen Ara? I can't seem to find her anywhere? I think I'm gonna call Riku and Kairi and see if she already left for school and is hanging out with those two." Said Kagome.

"You know, you don't have to do that. I can just smell her out, you know?" suggested Inuyasha.

Kagome replied, "How about no. We don't live in the feudal era anymore. In this world we don't track down other humans in such an uncivilized way." With that Kagome disappeared into the house to call Riku and Kairi who both claimed that they hadn't seen or heard from her since yesterday when they were walking home from school. Meanwhile, Inuyasha decided to dishonor Kagome's wishes and tracked down Ara's scent. Where he saw it lead did not look good.

Kagome then came running out of the house crying, saying that Ara is nowhere to be found.

"Uh, I don't think that's true. You see I started to follow her scent and well…" Inuyasha started to stammer off.

"I thought I told you not to track her like that…but nevertheless where did you track her?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha pointed to the well and the both of them made a run for it into the opened temple.

"Yup, I can smell her scent all the way down the well," said Inuyasha.

Kagome just sat down on the steps and exclaimed, "oh my dear lord! This can only mean she's out there in that world. She's out there, in the world of demons! And I told her to never go inside the well."

"Well, doesn't the saying go curiosity killed the feline? And besides I told you there was no way we could ever really stop her from going down that well. But what do we do now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, the saying is curiosity killed the cat! The cat! Why do you always screw up the saying? Never mind. To answer your question: We go after her of course! Ara has become like a daughter to me and I'm not going to abandon her in that world."

"Kagome, is it safe for you to travel throught the well, what with you being pregnant and all?"

"Don't worry. I'm only a few months pregnant. It's not like my water's going to break anytime soon anyway."

"Whatever you say, 'gome. Whatever you say," was Inuyasha's response.

Meanwhile on the other end of the well, Sesshomaru was still traveling with Ara until they reached the huge mansion. The Lord of The Western Land's estate. Here is where all the answers would be answered and where he could finally be with the purest human of all once again.

**So well anyway, tell me what you think. I hope that it rocks. I thank my three reviewers ChickoftheDarkMoon, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, and islandeyes. You three, this chapter is dedicated to you because your great reviewers inspired me to really work hard on this chapter and I plan to work even more on the upcoming chapters.**

**So anway keep reviewing. UPCOMING: Ara is getting all her answers, Inuyasha and Kagome come back to their old teenage world, and Riku and Kairi may be coming back into the picture! Please enjoy! I'll try to get the next one up real soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **10 years after Kagome's explorations of the well, a reincarnated Rin (Ara), finds herself falling through the well where she finds herself in feudal Japan. Soon Sesshomaru finds her and piece- by-piece she learns about her former self, her past with Sesshomaru, and her untimely demise.

It is a Sesshy and Rin fan fiction just the reincarnation has a different name.

**Disclaimer: **I feel that this is obviously common sense but I'll say it anyway. I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that. If I did I would certainly not be living in a small town in Missouri now would I?

**Purity of Hearts**

_Chapter 3: Memories_

Sesshomaru was looking through his documents while remembering everything that had happened with the girl, Ara. He had taken her to his home in the Western Lands and had explained most of the situation. He thought the teenage girl took it all very well, considering the sheer amount of information she was obtaining.

Even though she is not the same Rin he lost all those years ago, he was already feeling as if a burden was being lifted off his chest. Ara looked exactly like Rin, with her milky white skin, waist-length jet black hair, and the same wide, brown eyes that made him remember every, sometimes unwanted, detail about his Rin. He smiled remembering the conversation earlier.

_He had finally told the Ara girl exactly who Rin was and his theory on who he thinks Ara really is. _

_"So, you're saying that just by looking at me, that I'm the reincarnation of your dead girlfriend?" He nodded. "Wow, that's pretty weird. But what makes you so sure that I'm this Rin person? You've already said that I look a lot like her but come on, lots of people look like other people but that doesn't mean they're reincarnations. Besides, I don't even believe in reincarnation," said Ara._

_"It's not just the way you look, it's your personality. But most of all, it's your eyes. Rin had those exact same eyes that could pierce right through my soul and see me for who I really am. In this world, I am regarded as one of the coldest and emotionless demons to ever come across, but when I saw Rin and the way she looked at me, I melted. She is the only one who has that effect on me and now that I've met you, you also have that same effect on me. If you want further proof, then tell me this, before you came here, were you having any strange dreams about this world?" He watched her nod. "Then, why else would you be dreaming about a place you have never been to if you weren't a reincarnation." The girl's dumbfounded expression was enough to tell Sesshomaru that Ara understood. _

Sesshomaru looked out of his window. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to find this happiness again, but yet here it was, virtually standing right before him. Free for him to start over and make amends for past mistakes.

Ara was sitting on the rather large window ledge in the large suite of rooms Jaken had escorted her to. Ara still immensely disliked the little toad but still allowed him to take her to her rooms. He parted only saying, "These rooms used to belong to _her_ and Lord Sesshomaru has not changed anything about these rooms since her death so don't mess up anything, you little wench." After Jaken had left her to the large rooms which she had no idea what she could possibly use them all for, stuck out her tongue at the very door that Jaken had gone out of. The little toad really did annoy her and she was wondering if this Rin everyone talked about had to put up with the ugly brute as well. She could hardly believe what was happening. Here she was, in the feudal era, where demons roamed the land and humans weren't necessarily on the top of the food chain. Ara found it a little difficult at first to believe that she was a reincarnation of, to put it simply, a goody two shoes. Then again, she could hardly believe she had jumped into the feudal era of Japan just by being a klutz and falling down a well. So who was she to talk about the believable. When she explained the well to Sesshomaru, he didn't seem all that surprised.

_"Now that I have answered your questions, it's your turn to answer mine. Exactly how did you get here?" Sesshomaru cooly asked._

_"I already told you. I fell into a well, I climbed out and ended up in this world." Ara answered although a little on edge. She hated repeating herself. She had, in fact, told him this when she first met him. _

_Sesshomaru looked at her. "So it's true. You came here the same way that other one did years ago."_

_"O-other one? Excuse me, but what other one? Are you referring to this Rin person?" contemplated Ara._

_"No, I am not referring to Rin. Rin was born and she died in this world. Years ago, a woman found herself traveling to this world by falling down a well. She met my half-brother and fell in love with him. I am guessing they left for the other world, where you came from, shortly after Rin's death," Sesshomaru explained quickly._

_"What was the woman's name?" inquired Ara._

_"I believe my pathetic excuse for a brother and half-demon called her Kagome," answered Sesshomaru. Ara did nothing but gasp._

It all made sense now. The reason why Kagome barricaded the entrance to the temple. Why Kagome told Ara to never enter the temple. Kagome knew the well was dangerous. She knew the well would transport Ara to a strange world because she herself had fallen into the well when she was Ara's age. This also explained a lot about Inuyasha as well. It explained his silverish, whitish hair. Kagome had told Ara when she was little that Inuyasha dyed it. When the subject of his dog-like shaped ears came into a question a while later, Kagome had said that it was a very rare birth defect. Now she looked back at Inuyasha, all these strange traits that he had were probably seen as completely normal in this world.

"If I ever see Kagome or Inuyasha again, they are going to have a lot of explaining to do." She smiled to herself and crawled into the humongous bed and let her dreams of fantasy and reality take over.

_Beyond the bone eater's well…_

Kagome was running all around her family's shrine grabbing all the necessary supplies for the trip down the well. It had been so long since she had left the world on the other end of the Bone Eater's well. She began to remember all the wonderful people she had met and lost. Her good friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, she knew were all dead. She and Inuyasha had buried them themselves. They all had sacrificed their lives to give Kagome time to prepare her Sacred Arrow to destroy, and purify Naraku as well as the Shikon Jewel. She was glad she had left the world, though. Whenever she was beyond that well, she always remembered the faces of the ones she lost.

"Hey! Kagome! How many supplies could you possibly need? We're just going through the well and bringing Ara back. It's not like a Naraku chase or anything," shouted the ever impatient Inuyasha.

" But we don't know where Ara ran off to so we don't know exactly how long we're going to be gone. And besides, she could be wounded or worse," replied Kagome and then gave a shiver as to the horrors that Ara could be facing right this very moment. Inuyasha shut up then, know that his pregnant wife was way smarter than he was and therefore, trusted her assessment of the situation.

"Alrighty, I'm ready to go!" exclaimed Kagome grabbing her old bow that she had been hiding from Ara all these years.

The couple started for the temple. The two were so distracted thinking about Ara that they didn't even realize the two visitors entering the Higurashi Shrine.

"Uh, Riku, are you sure that it's really okay for us to go barging in like this. The Higurashi shrine is private property after all. Maybe we should've told Kagome first that we were coming," questioned 15-year-old Kairi, while putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Of course it's all right to come here," replied 15-year-old Riku. "Remember, Ara told us we were free to come here whenever we wanted."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it but if we get arrested, I am so blaming it on you," and with that Kairi began to look around the Higurashi property.

They both had decided that after talking with Kagome on the phone earlier on in the morning that Ara was obviously missing. So the two decided to act like detectives and investigate. They went to the shrine first since that was where Ara was seen last.

"Hey, look!" said Kairi. "Isn't that Inuyasha and Kagome? It looks like they're headed for the creepy temple that was barricaded but apparently isn't anymore. I hope they aren't planning on doing anything kinky in a temple."

"Let's sneak up on them and find out," suggested Riku.

"What?! B-but what if they are?!" asked Kairi blushing enormously.

"All the more reason to sneak up and watch!" exclaimed Riku and started to stealthily run up to the temple.

"You pervert!" muttered Kairi and then ran to catch up with Riku.

They arrived at the temple and decided to look through the window first. What they saw, amazed them. Inuyasha was wearing a weird, kimono-like outfit and was carrying a sheathed sword. Kagome had a backpack slung over her back and was carrying a bow and some arrows. Riku and Kairi watched the two hold hands and then jump into the nearby well.

"Uh, why would they jump into a well and why would Kagome do it especially since she's pregnant and all?" asked Kairi who was now thoroughly confused.

"I really don't know," replied Riku and with that he walked into the increasingly creepier temple and shouted down the well, "Hey! What are you two doing down there? Do you need help? Shouldn't you be looking for Ara instead of goofing around at the bottom of a well?" There was no response. Riku then took some rocks from the ground and threw it into the well.

"What are you doing, Riku?" shouted Kairi.

"I was seeing if I would get a response if I threw some rocks down the well," answered Riku.

"Any luck?" asked Kairi.

"Nope, but I'm dying to know what's down there so I'm going for it. What about you, Kairi? Want a little adventure?" and with that he held out his hand waiting for Kairi's.

"You have got to be kidding. We're just gonna be stuck inside a well with Inuyasha and Kagome," exclaimed Kairi, but nevertheless took his hand. Hand-in-hand they jumped into the well where blackness enveloped the new couple.

Ara was dreaming. That much was certain. The only thing was, she was not Ara. When she thought about her name the only name that came to mind was Rin. She was Rin. Then the dialog in the dream began.

"Rin, I am going on a trip. I am going to ask that you do not accompany me," said the cool, collected voice of Sesshomaru.

"You're going to kill some being, aren't you?" Rin asked. The blank look in Sesshomaru's eyes was enough to confirm it. "Milord, you know I hate it when you do so. When I first met you in the forest and you were laying on that tree weak and wounded, you were not a monster. When you used the Tenseiga and resurrected me after the wolves killed me, you were not a monster. When we were chasing down Naraku, I understood you would have to kill but Naraku is dead now. Please don't turn into a monster," started Rin on the brink of tears.

"Be good, Rin. I will be back shortly. Jaken will take care of you," Sesshomaru said once again, quite cooly and kissed Rin on the cheek.

Rin sat on the chair and began to cry.

Ara suddenly awoke with a start and found herself sweating. She looked into the mirror by her bed and saw a tear streaked face that wasn't there before she fell asleep.

**Well, there you have it everyone. Chapter 3 done and over with. Chapter 4 will be coming up soon. Please review and by the way I love how well the reviews are doing right now. You reviewers are just too much. So anyway yeah, keep reviewing. It really inspires me to make my updates extra special. **

**UPCOMING: Ara becomes curious about her past self's untimely death, Inuyasha and Kagome start to track down Ara, and Riku and Kairi are pulled in. Much love, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **10 years after Kagome's explorations of the well, a reincarnated Rin (Ara), finds herself falling through the well where she finds herself in feudal Japan. Soon Sesshomaru finds her and piece- by-piece she learns about her former self, her past with Sesshomaru, and her untimely demise.

It is a Sesshy and Rin fan fiction just the reincarnation has a different name.

**Disclaimer: **I feel that this is obviously common sense but I'll say it anyway. I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that. If I did I would certainly not be living in a small town in Missouri now would I?

**Purity of Hearts**

_Chapter 4: See Who I Am_

It truly was a beautiful sunrise. The sun was giving the sky the perfect pink glow that made Ara feel so warm and safe inside. Ara was sitting on one of the many balconies in her suite of rooms at Lord Sesshomaru's, for lack of a better word, palace. Ara normally wasn't up early enough to watch the sunrise but after her dream she just couldn't get back to sleep.

It wasn't even really her in the "nightmare" but still her very own face had shown signs of tears just like the Rin girl's face had been. That was even more proof that she was potentially a reincarnation.

"Come on, don't start comparing yourself to Rin also," Ara muttered to herself. Ara wished to remain Ara, even if she was in a different world, she did not wish to be seen as "Rin." As far as she was concerned, she may or may not have been Rin at some point but she was Ara now. She knew that Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken had been comparing her _that_ girl. She could see it in their eyes.

What was really bugging Ara at the moment was the dream. She didn't know how, but she had a strong suspicion that the dream was somehow related to Rin's death.

"Maybe I should ask Lord Sesshomaru about rin's death but then again, maybe I shouldn't. He did seem to genuinely care for Rin. It could be a touch subject." Ara didn't know what to do. She really wanted to know but she didn't want him to ling on any possibly painful memories. She found herself actually caring for the Dog Demon Lord even though she had only met him yesterday.

Suddenly, Ara jumped when she heard a knock on the balcony door .

Ara opened the balcony door to see one of the demon servants with long flowing red hair. She was a little taller than Ara who barely reached 5'5." Ara giggled to herself as she wondered if having long hair and an advantage in height was a prerequisite for working in the great dog demon's palace.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Lady Rin. I mean Lady Ara. Please, forgive me, it's just that you look so much like _her_ that I forgot she has actually passed on. Well, anyway, the morning meal is ready if you would like to head to the dining chambers," said the red-haired demon servant.

"Yes, of course. Perhaps you could show me to the dining chamber? This place is so huge that I'm afraid I won't make it to the room before dinner time. By the way, what is your name?" asked Ara still feeling a little awkward around the servants.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to escort you to the dining chambers. I apologize for not introducing myself immediately. My name is Tifa and I was ordered to be your personal servant and to assisst you in any way possible while you stay here," replied the servant, Tifa.

"Tifa? That's a very pretty name. I wish I had a name that sounded so joyous," said Ara.

"Thank you but my name is not worthy of such a compliment. To me, the name Ara is much more beautiful than Tifa. The name Ara has a more spiritual sound. It's very melodic," said Tifa.

"Did you know Rin?" asked Ara.

"R-Rin? Lady Rin? Oh, yes. I was her personal servant as well. She was a very joyous young girl for a while at least," replied Tifa.

"How did Rin die?" asked Ara.

Ara noticed tears starting to gather in her personal servant's eyes. "I apologize, but I don't believe it is my place to say," replied Tifa rather quickly.

"It's alright. I understand. Could you tell me more about Rin when she was alive? I am very curious." Tifa nodded and began to ramble on and on about all the odd quirks about Rin.

They soon arrived at the dining chambers where Ara already spotted Lord Sesshomaru sitting at the table, reading. Ara quickly took a seat at the other end of the table. At that very moment, all kinds of servants came out with platters and platters of food. Ara began to eat but still felt extremely awkward eating in front of her past life's lover. It was very unnerving.

" Lord Sesshomaru, right? If you don't mind my asking, I am very curious. How did Rin die?" inquired Ara. Judging from Tifa's reaction to the question Ara knew very well, that Rin's death was a touchy subject. Ara looked at Lord Sesshomaru waiting for an answer.

"She was murdered by a monster and that monster has been suffering for a very long time because of it. Does that answer your question?" was Sesshomaru's somewhat cold response. Ara was a little alarmed at his straight-forwardness and she could clearly tell that there was more to the story and Ara felt that she had to know.

"If it's not too much trouble, milord, I was wondering if I could visit Rin's grave?" asked Ara.

Sesshomaru sighed. He usually made a habit of avoiding that place. There were just too much painful memories. However, he took one look at the girl's eyes and once again, melted. "You will not find a body at the place in question. The location itself serves as a type of memorial for her. Nevertheless, I will take you there."

Ara smiled. Whether Lord Sesshomaru wanted her to know or not, she was going to figure out the stor behind Rin's death. Around this place, it seemed like a deep, dark secret that everyone chose not to think about.

Within a couple of hours Sesshomaru and Ara left the palace for the place Sesshomaru had wished he would never have to see again.

Kagome could hardly believe all the events that had been taking place. First, Ara fell down the well while most likely picking up debris and now here Kagome was, back in the old world where she spent a good portion of her teenage life now to track Ara down. Among many of the surprises that awaited her when she climbed up the well, none nearly surprised her as much as the two teenagers laying before her by the campfire that had long since gone out.

_Inuyasha and Kagome had made it through the well with a perfect landing. Apparently, the well still worked the same way as it always did. The two quickly climbed out of the well where Inuyasha quickly found Ara's scent. With that, the couple disappeared deeper into the forest. _

_"Well, Ara was definitely here. Unfortunatley, her scent is coated with another scent," claimed Inuyasha._

_"Whose scent is it?" Kagome inquired. _

_"You're not going to like it. It's my brother's," answered Inuyasha. Kagome gasped._

_"I told you that you weren't going to like it but we should follow the scent quickly before the scent begins to wear off and it's harder to find," continued Inuyasha._

_"I agree," Kagome said before she heard an ear piercing scream from the direction of the well._

_Inuyasha and Kagome ran straight to the well and saw two lanky teenagers cornered by the well with a demon with a very hugry look embedded in its eyes._

_One of the teenagers, a girl, was about 5'8" with a very slender figure with shoulder-length black hair put up in a ponytail. The other teenager, a boy, had a slightly muscular figure but was __still a little bit on the skinny side with black hair that went a little past his ears and was about 6'0" or so. Kagome recognized them immediately as none other than Riku and Kairi, Ara's two best friends._

_"Wh-What are THEY doing here? How could the well possibly work on them anyway?" exclaimed Kagome._

_Inuyasha, however, wasted no time. He quickly unsheathed tetsusaigaand with one swing, destroyed the demon. _

_"Inuyasha?! Kagome!?" Riku exclaimed clearly having no idea about what just happened._

_"Are you two alright? The demon didn't mark you, did it?" Inuyasha asked._

_Riku shook his head while comforting Kairi whose face was tear streaked. "What's going on?" Kairi asked while her face was buried in Riku's chest._

_"Uh, Kagome? I think we have a lot of explaining to do," announced Inuyasha. With that, the group made camp and the interrogation began concerning both parties._

Kagome still didn't understand how Riku and Kairi could've possibly traveled through the well. The well always did seem to work in mysterious ways. Almost as if it had a mind of its own. Kagome was watching the sun begin to rise and noticed how beautiful it was. The sun's rays hit the sky just right to create the perfect pink glow. It was something Kagome could see Ara to really enjoy. Kagome began to hear Inuyasha moving towards the campsite.

"Hey, Inuyasha. There's still something I don't understand. How were Riku and Kairi able to travel through the well?" asked Kagome.

"Probably the same way Ara did. I think Ara traveling through the well may have something to do with her being a reincarnation," replied Inuyasha.

"B-but Riku and Kairi aren't reincarnations, are they?" inquired Kagome.

"Wow! You must be blind or something. This is actually the first time I ever really met Riku and Kairi face-to-facebut I saw it immediately," answered Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Kagome demanded.

"Take a good look at their faces. Who do they remind you of?" was Inuyasha's response.

Kagome looked and gasped. "Oh my! Miroku? Sango!" And with that, tears began to glisten in her eyes as she looked at the teenage reincarnations of her dear, dear friends.

"Yup, well, I don't know about you but I think Riku and Kairi took all the information pretty well. They must be bushed. I say we let them sleep for another 30 minutes, then have breakfast and then continue with the tracking," Inuyasha said rather casually.

Kagome smiled. It was just like before when they tracked Naraku. The only difference was this time around, they were tracking a friend.

Ara looked at the place. It was absolutely beautiful. Her heart felt like it was being uplifted by the location's beauty. Just looking at the white sandy beach, the crystal blue water, and the amazing flower garden packed with flowers she'd never seen before was making her heart race.

"Rin must have really been something special to deserve such a place as this as a final resting place," Ara muttered to herself.

She heard Jaken suddenly pipe up. "Milord, I can sense the demon we were tracking yesterday."

"As do I, Jaken. I do not recall this Sesshomaru's senses being weaker than yours," added Sesshomaru.

"Milord, shall we go after it?"

Sesshomaru thought for a second. He didn't really want to leave Ara alone but this place was bringing back some very painful memories. "Yes. Ara, I will leave Ah-Un here to protect you in case there is any trouble." And with that, Sesshomaru disappeared through the trees along with Jaken.

Ara sat down on the white beach and looked out at the sea. She was completely mesmerized by its beauty.

Suddenly, a group of bandits appeared out of the forest in which Ara got up with a start.

They stared at eachother for the first few seconds, then the assumed leader piped up. "Hey guys, looks like we got lucky and found a pretty one this time. What do you say to each of us having our way with her and robbing her and then wasting her?" There was a large amount of applause in which Ara got out her daggers that she had learned to use in her 3 years of martial arts training. She told Ah-Un to go and find Lord Sesshomaru.

Each bandit came at her one at a time, which was the cause of their downfall, and she swiflty knocked everyone of them out and dragged them into the trees. The bandits disgusted her and their mere presence was defiling Rin's final resting place and Ara could not forgive that. Even though she had never met the girl, she felt the need to protect Rin's dignity.

When Ara got back to the beach, the wind was suddenly knocked out of her and she flew from the force of the impact about 10 yards and landed on her stomach in which she spit out blood. She looked back and saw a purple demon with a very large club about to smash her into the sand.

Like déjà vu, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact when she heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Windscar!" and when she looked down she saw the demon dead before her feet. When she looked up Inuyasha and Kagome were standing about 5 yards away from her.

**There's chapter 4. I hope you liked it a lot. I think it's one of my longer chapters. As always don't forget to review and tell me if the story's starting to get stupid or anything. The reviews inspire me to make these extra special.**

**UPCOMING: Ara's confrontation with Inuyasha and Kagome, plus Inuyasha and Kagome's confrontation with Sesshomaru who had in fact, banished them.**

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **10 years after Kagome's explorations of the well, a reincarnated Rin (Ara), finds herself falling through the well where she finds herself in feudal Japan. Soon Sesshomaru finds her and piece- by-piece she learns about her former self, her past with Sesshomaru, and her untimely demise.

It is a Sesshy and Rin fan fiction just the reincarnation has a different name.

**Disclaimer: **I feel that this is obviously common sense but I'll say it anyway. I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that. If I did I would certainly not be living in a small town in Missouri now would I?

**Purity of Hearts**

_Chapter 5: Confrontations_

Ara could hardly believe what she was seeing. There was Inuyasha and Kagome, the two people she had been living with for five years, here in this fantasy world. Is what Sesshomaru said about Kagome true? What she found even more amazing was Inuyasha's sword. It was huge and it looked super heavy!

'How can he lift that thing!?' Ara thought to herself but quickly shook that out of her head. There was no way she was gonna think about physics or gravity in a fantasy world like this one since chances were, the laws, most likely, didn't mean a thing to a world of demons anyway.

"OH MY GOD! Ara!" screamed Kagome and ran up to her. "Thank goodness you're all right."

Kagome had been counting her blessings. It had arrived even a few seconds after they had, then Ara could've-no, Kagome didn't want to think about what could've happened to her adopted daughter.

_Inuyasha and Kagome had let the two teenagers sleep for the extra 30 minutes but in no time, they were back to traveling. Riku and Kairi knew that Inuyasha was a half-demon but they still found it a bit unbelievable that he knew exactly where Ara was headed based only on her smells. Eventually Inuyasha had given a sign saying that they were dangerously close to their little time traveler._

_"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha, "I know we're really close to Ara now, but we probably shouldn't bring teenage Miroku and teenage Sango with us. We're not the only ones that are following Ara's scent. I sense another demon hot on her trail. It's weak but I say we try to keep those two as far away as possible from any more possibly traumatizing events," stated Inuyasha._

_"I agree," said Kagome. "This could be much to dangerous for them, especially since they have no means of protecting themselves."_

_"Alright, you two," started Inuyasha. "You should know that we are very close to Ara, but because of the iminent threat of danger we can't let you come all the way with us. So we're gonna drop you off at a nearby village. But don't worry, you'll be completely safe, and we'll come back for you."_

_"What!" exclaimed both Riku and Kairi._

_"That's so not fair! I wanna see you in action again, Inuyasha!" exclaimed Riku. _

_Riku, we should listen to Inuyasha. We are strangers in this owrld after alll. Besides we'd probably only get in the way. These demons are much to strong for us. We have no way of defending ourselves."" Reasoned Kairi._

_'Ah, Sango, she was always the voice of reason in the group.' Thought Kagome. Clearly that aspect of her personality was the same. However, Miroku's reincarnation's personality seemed to be a whole lot more aggressive now, though,' continued Kagome._

_Quickly, Kagome and Inuyasha dropped off the two teenage reincarnations. "Now, listen guys, if you get any stares from the villagers, which is more than likely, just ignore it and don't talk to anyone. This village is one of the few villages that can slay demons so if a demon attacks, just find a safe hiding palce. We've told some of the villagers that you're foreighners form th south so just play along. Only speak when spoken to just to be safe." Kagome noticed that Riku and Kairi looked very nervous and uneasy about this but knew they would be all right._

_With that Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back, and the hunt began. As tthey continued forward, they began to hear the gentle flowing of water and Inuyasha smelled a hint of blood. He raced on and looked through the trees and soon saw a rather large demon attacking a young teenage girl of about 15. He knew the girl was Ara. The scent was there as always. _

_"Alright, Kagome! There she is! Lets hurry! It's go time!" exclaimed Inuyasha and he ran out into the opening and unsheathed his great demon sword._

"Of course, I'm all right!" exclaimed Ara.

"Ara, come on! We're taking you home!" Kagome said rather blatantly.

"No," Ara said shortly. "Kagome, Inuyasha, did you ever know a girl named Rin?"

Kagome just stared at the teenage girl for a few seconds. Could she know about Rin? Could Ara know that she is Rin's reincarnation? How much had Sesshomaru told her?

"Yes, I knew Rin. I also know that she's your reincarnation," spoke Kagome finally.

"I see. Everything Lord Sesshomaru said was true. Why? Kagome, Why didn't you tell me about the well? Why didn't you once tell me that you traveled through the well? Why all the secrets?" asked Ara, anger flashing in her eyes.

Kagome just looked at the ground speechless. She knew Ara was angry. She had expected Ara to be angry but the reality was much worse than the anticipation.

"It was for your protection." This time, it was Inuyasha who had spoken.

"My protection?" asked Ara.

"Yes, your protection. To stop you from going into a world of which you do not belong," explained Inuyasha. "Yes, it's true. Kagome used to travel to this world as a teenager and true, if she hadn't gone through the well, she would never have met me but because of her coming into this world she was in constant danger all the time. We want to protect from the pain and sorrow of the bone eater's well."

"Did you ever stop to think that it might be possible I didn't want any protection? That maybe I feel like I do belong in this world? That perhaps the _other_ world is where I _don't_ belong?" Ara asked her parents both her and Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin. Ara's patience was wearing thin because she could not believe the reason they would keep the biggest secret away from her. Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin since he caught the scent of a certain dog demon and he really didn't want to get into a fight with him being out of shape and everything.

The great dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru, had finally destroyed the hunted demon. The demon was more skilled than Sesshomaru had originally thought. He didn't always like having to hunt down demons like ths but this one was becoming a nuisance to his lands so something had to be done. He sheathed the tokijin and began walking away from the demon corpse. There he saw Ah-un fling towards him.

"I thought I told you to stay with Rin, I mean Ara?" asked Sesshomaru talking to the demon.

Ah-Un quickly told its lord about the bandits and Ara and with that Sesshomaru quickened his pace back to Ara. On the way he began to smell a scent he hadn't smelled for about 10 years.

'It's not possible. I thought I told the two of them to never show up in my lands again?' thought Sesshomaru. He looked through the clearing to Rin's burial sight and saw Ara talking to a woman and none other than his own half-brother Inuyasha.

"Listen," said Ara getting increasingly impatient by the second. "I understand the danger all around me in this world. I know there's going to be risks but I feel I have to face them. I know about Rin. But I don't know everything and I want to find out for myself. Can't you guys see that? This is something that I _need_ to do."

"Ara, I understand. When I came here, I was captivated by this place as well. And I too, had a sense of duty but in time, I began to realize that I did not belong here and you need to realize that as well," said Kagome trying to keep her cool as much as possible.

"You don't seem to understand, Kagome!" screamed Ara, her patience finally losing control of her emotions.

"No! You don't understand Ara! You don't know half of the secrets about Rin! You have no I idea what happened to her! You don't know how she died! What happened to her is why we needed to protect you. From him!" Kagome screamed finally losing her cool as well.

"Who is _him_?" asked Ara more calmly.

"I believe that my brother and his pregnant wench would be referring to me," came a cool, collected voice.

The trio looked to the opening to the clearing and saw Sesshomaru coming out.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Ara. "You're back! Did you destroy the demon?"

"Indeed. However the topic at hand is you two." Sesshomaru said now turning his gaze towards his brother. "I believe I told you I never wanted to see either of your faces again!"

"You never were one for family reunions were you, eh Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said cooly. "We only dared to show our faces to bring Ara back to the world in which she was born in. That is the world she belongs in regardless of whose reincarnation she may be."

"Funny. I kinda got the idea that she feels like she belongs more to this world than to that world," said Sesshomaru his hands lingering on the hilt of his tokijin. "Maybe you shold let _her_ make her own decisions." Sesshomaru than takes his hand off the hilt of the tokijin. 'Remember Sesshomaru, you're starting all over again when it comes to this new Rin. Remember, your aggressive behavior could once again hurt her.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Ara, I will be waiting over by the flower garden. If you choose to stay here a little while longer than meet me by the flwoer garden. As for you, Inuyasha, I will overlook you breaking my banishment laws for now but only if, when Ara makes her deicsion you leave Rin's burial sight immediately. Your mere presence defiles it." With that said, Sesshomaru walked over to the flower garden.

'Wow! I think he changed in the past 10 years. I was expecting a fight,'thught Inuaysha. 'Good thing that he didn't pick a figt since I fear that I would most likely lose. I have not wielded my sword in 10 years.'

"Ara, please!" Kagome pleaded. "Come back with us. Riku and Kairi also accidentally got pulled into this world. The five of us need to return together."

'Riku and Kairi are here? Maybe…to see them…no, no, this is much more important. There's something about Rin and Lord Sesshomaru that I absolutely need to figure out.'

"I'm sorry, Kagome, Inuyasha. Apologize to Riku and Kairi for me. I'm not ready to leave quite yet. There are secrets about Rin and Lord Sesshomaru that I need to find out. And I feel different around Lord Sesshomaru. When he's around me I feel so complete, I guess. Since I met him, I've been happier than I've ever been before. The world could end right now and I could be thrown into the depths of hell, and I wouldn't care, as long as I was with Lord Sesshoomaru. I'm sorry." And with that said, Ara ran off to the flower garden and Inuyasha and Kagome did nothing but watch the two enter the forest.

"I understand what you're talking about, Ara. But some secrets are better buried deep within the darkest chambers of your mind," said Kagome talking to herself. With that, the couple now walked back to the village where Riku and Kairi were staying. If Ara was going to stay in this world, they would to until they managed to convince her that this world has more pain and sorrow than she could ever learn to cope with.

**Well, everyone. There's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. I know, I know. You guys must be super mad at me for waiting so long to update but with thanksgiving here and everything, I kinda had to wait a little bit. I kinda feel sorry for you fan fiction geeks that have been following my story but it's all in the past now, right? So enjoy. **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Once again, reviews inspire me to put in the extra effort.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **10 years after Kagome's explorations of the well, a reincarnated Rin (Ara), finds herself falling through the well where she finds herself in feudal Japan. Soon Sesshomaru finds her and piece- by-piece she learns about her former self, her past with Sesshomaru, and her untimely demise.

It is a Sesshy and Rin fan fiction just the reincarnation has a different name.

**Disclaimer: **I feel that this is obviously common sense but I'll say it anyway. I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that. If I did I would certainly not be living in a small town in Missouri now would I?

**Purity of Hearts**

_Chapter 6: Friends _

"WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha. "What do you f mean they're not here? I thought I told you to make sure they stayed in the village!"

"We are sorry, young master," said an elder of the village where they had presumably left Riku and Kairi, "but we didn't like the looks that young man was giving the young women of our village. So we decided our women's honor before your friends' safety. And we kicked the two out of the village."

Kagome just sighed. "He may be a teenage reincarnation but he's still Miroku. I wouldn't have expected any more from Riku," Kagome said to herself. Then an idea came to her. 'What if Riku acting perverted wasn't just his inner Miroku coming out but an act? An act to get out of the village and find Ara! But Riku wouldn't be smart enough to pull off a plan like that,' Kagome thought to herself silently.

"Inuyasha, I think that this whole perverted nonsense with Riku was part of an elaborate plan but I know he's not smart enough or have the guts to do this by himself!" said Kagome.

"What are you saying?" asked Inuyasha.

"This has Kairi written all over it. I know this would be the type of plan only she would think of. I knew she gave in to us way too easily," answered Kagome.

_Riku and Kairi just watched as Inuyasha and Kagome left to look for Ara. They go and sit at a table in silence supposedly thinking of what to do next._

_"GOD! Kairi! How could you give into them like that?! Knowing you, I thought you would've put up more of a fight," raged Riku._

_"I am puttinig up a fight, pervert. Just not a direct one like you were. I guess it is true that athletes really don't have any brain cells at all! I gave up that quickly for a reason. I knew that they were going to drop us somewhere sooner or later so I started formulating a plan with something called a _brain_," lectured Kairi._

_"Oh, yeah. I guess I should've known you'd have something up your sleeve," said Riku remembering that Kairi was the smartest kid in class second only to Ara of course. "So what's the plan, oh genius one?" asked Riku._

_"My plan? We're gonna have some fun with your bad habbits and hobbies. Now, listen. There is no way the villagers are going to let us out of this village unless Inuyasha and Kagome come to take us back, right?" Kairi watches as Riku nodds his head. "So,__ what do we have to do to get out__ of this village to find Ara?" Unfortunately this time Riku gave __a __blank look. "We get kicked out, ya stupid pervert!" yelled Kair__i getting annoyed._

_"I see where you're going with this," Riku said and then reflected back to the insult. "Hey, you know I could consider that verbal abuse, ya know!"_

_"Well, I call it being truthful, pervert. Now you should probably get to work now. Start making these ladies feel uncomfortable." Kairi watched as Riku got up and did exactly that. 'Since me and Riku are techinically an item now__ this is the first and last time I will allow him to do this,' Kairi thought to herself._

_It wasn't too long before a villager made his way up to Riku. "Woman, we don't like how you're friend is treating our young ladies. He is womanizing them!" shouted the villager._

_Kairi just looked up at him sweetly. Her plan was working perfectly. "I'm so sorry, kind sir. Would you like us to leave the village?" she said sweetly to him._

_"Yes, if you please," was the response given._

_Kairi smiled to herslef. 'This was easier than I thought.' She quickly found her boyfriend and decided to put up a show by slapping him on the back of the head. "Come on, you wominzer, we're getting kicked out," said Kairi but then whispered, "We are getting kicked out which is part of our plan but you still need to put up a show so they don't potentially pick up on our plan."_

_"I gottcha," whisperd Riku and then continued with his hobby. "B-but there are just so many beautiful women, how can they possibly expect me to resist my hormonal urges?" shouted Riku. Kairi just smirked at him. 'Okay, I think he's starting to get a little overboard,' she thought to herself._

_"That's it!" shouted a villager. "Toss 'em out!" The two were roughly grabbed and thrown off the village premises. Kairi then glares at Riku. "You know, there is such a thing as overacting, __pervert. Thanks to you overacting I just got a few more scratches. We could've walked out without getting hurt at all."_

_"Sorry__ Kairi. Guess I just really can't control myself," replied Riku. 'Why on earth did I agree to go to the dance with this pervert' thought Kairi to herself._

_"Well, now that you're plan worked and we got kicked out of the village, now what? How are we gonna__ find Ara?" asked Riku._

_Riku really is a hopeless case and with that Kairi rolled her eyes. "In case you don't remember, I took a tracking course just last year and aced it. We know Inuyasha and Kagome were hot on Ara's trail so we're gonna track Inuyasha and Kagome down by following Inuyasha's footprints," replied Kairi. And with that the couple started forward on their journey for their best friend._

"Sango also was a very clever strategist," said Kagome aloud.

"I guess we gotta track those two next, huh? They're probably headed the same direction as Sesshomaru and Ara. Well, Kagome, lets go and pray to god they won't come across any demons besides my brother. Although if my brother finds them….we better hurry and find those naïve teenagers," said Inuyasha.

"I totally agree," replied Kagome.

'How did I ever end up in this mess,' thought Kairi crouching and walking through trees and bushes. They had successfully found Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ara. They had also witnessed the entire argument and counted their blessings they had remained hidden in the bushes. They had watched as Ara, fuming, walked away with the strange man and Inuyasha and Kagome stalked off into the other direction. Now, they found themselves following the strange man and their friend. Eventually they began to see the sun setting and knew that it was beginning to get late.

Suddenly, the man and Ara stopped and began to make camp. Riku sat down at a tree and sighed. 'Finally, a chance for a bit of a breather' thought Riku. Who knew following someone would be so tiresome? Then they heard Ara's familiar voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm gonna go wash up a little. I won't be long," were Ara's cheerful words. Kairi heard Ara's steps begin to fade.

"Alright, why don't you two come out now? Your scent is starting to annoy me," came the same cool voice they had heard before.

'Uh-oh,' thought Riku. The two slowly come out of their hiding place and were then face-to-face with the strange man.

"Why are you two following the girl and myself?" he asked although he couldn't quite put his finger on it, their scent and their physical attributes looked and smelled nauseatingly familiar.

"Um, uh, actually we came here by a freak accident I guess, if you consider falling down a well and ending up in this crazy world a freak accident, but anyway, we're here, because Ara's our friend and we want her back," said Kairi although her voice was starting to lose its strength. Just being around the strangel human-like demon was making her nervous.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and realized what was going on. 'These two must be the friends Inuyasha and Kagome had mentioned. They must've come from the well too. They also look like the two humans my worthless half-brother used to travel with only younger. Great, more reincarnations,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Ara is your friend, huh? Then I will assume that you like to see your friend happy? Is that correct?" The two nodded.

"Then, you should know," Sesshomaru continued, "that Ara does not wish to leave at the moment and if you truly care for her then you will let her be. You may stay with us for the night but I do not expect you to follow us tomorrow for I shall know if you do and there will be consequences."

'Well, he's obviously quite cold-hearted. What does Rin see in that man? I mean, Ara. Where on earth did that name come from,' thought Riku very alarmed now.

"Deal. We will stay for the night and then we will leave in the morning," said Kairi who had swallowed her fear and had decided to speak.

"I was not aware we were making a deal. I viewed it as an order," was the cool response.

"Riku! Kairi!" screamed Ara looking at her friends. She had just gotten cleaned up. "How did you guys get here? Why are you here? Are you going to stay with us?"

Kairi decided to be the one to answer the questions. "Well, first of all, we saw Inuyasha and Kagome jump into a well and we were worried that maybe they fell in so we jumped down to see if everything was all right and then we ended up in this freaky fantasy world."

"Please don't tell me you just asked, 'why are you here,'" continued Riku. "I thought that would be obvious. We came to get you to come back with us and don't worry, we understand you have things to do in this world. So we're gonna leave you alone. Sorry, but I don't think we'll be staying with you. We'll hang around with your adopted paretns until you're ready to leave. We'll stay here tonight, though," added Riku quickly as he looked at her down face and her face pirked up.

"That's great! It's great that you guys came to this world! I think that it's fascinating and I have some very long stories to tell you about this place!" Ara just continued to ramble on and on and on.

Kairi decided to speak up too. "We gotta a few stories to tell you as well."

"You should totally hear how we were able to get out of the village Inuyasha and Kagome left us at!" exclaimed Riku. And so the stories began and Sesshomaru's usually emotionless face began to brighten at how Ara's emotions had changed rapidly. Ara was just as pure as Rin in every way and her friends were proof to it.

**Well, so there's the next update. Don't forget to review. And what I said about fan fiction geeks in the last chapter, I was joking around. Where I live, everyone is considered a geek in some way so it wasn't an insult.**

**So yeah, review and all that stuff and I hope you like it and sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'll be honest and say that I didn't update sooner because I was being lazy. I'll try not to let it happen again. Till chapter 7, Hasta Lavista!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **10 years after Kagome's explorations of the well, a reincarnated Rin (Ara), finds herself falling through the well where she finds herself in feudal Japan. Soon Sesshomaru finds her and piece- by-piece she learns about her former self, her past with Sesshomaru, and her untimely demise.

It is a Sesshy and Rin fan fiction just the reincarnation has a different name.

**Disclaimer: **I feel that this is obviously common sense but I'll say it anyway. I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that. If I did I would certainly not be living in a small town in Missouri now would I?

**Purity of Hearts**

_Chapter Seven: __Forgiven or not Forgiven_

It was yet another beautiful sunrise. Despite the fact that Kairi had always preferred civilization to well, uncivilization, she had to admit that the place had beautiful and perfect weather. Japan was a real beauty when it was young, that's for sure.

"The place is extremely beautiful. I think you match perfectly with it, Kairi." The brunette then felt hands caressing her shoulders and smiled knowing who it was.

Kairi looked back at Riku, still smiling. "I believe that's the most romantic thing you've said to me since we arrived in this world." And with that she kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away Riku gently grabbed her chin and placed his lips soundly on hers. His tongue asked for entrance and Kairi gave it but that was where she drew the line when she broke the kiss as well as the romantic moment. "I'm sorry, Riku. I really am. I just don't move as fast as you do. We've been friends since forever and I feel as if I've know you far longer since we were born but I can't give you anymore for now. I'm not _that_ kind of girl," Kairi blatantly told Riku but the tears falling down her cheeks made Riku regret what he did.

"Listen, Kairi. I understand. Well, I guess I don't since I'm not a girl and I'm not you but I'm not gonna force anything on you. You're right, I tried a deep kiss a little too soon and you aren't ready for the relationship to go that far. I would never want to hurt you Kairi. You've been my best friend and that's saying a lot with me being a jock and everything. The point is is that you mean so much to me and I would never want to jeopardize our friendship, alright? I know I've moved faster with previous girlfriends but if you want slow then I'll go slow," said Riku and with that he wiped away her tears and caressed the tear-streaked face and then slowly brought her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Riku. I don't know what came over me. These last couple of years I've had a huge crush on you and I've watched you with all your other girlfriends and I wanted to be that girl every time but now that I finally am that girl, you going fast is making me uncomfortable," Kairi babbled on.

"Hush, now. It doesn't matter okay. I like where the relationship is headed anyway. I'd gladly take it slow for you," consoled Riku and with that was followed an awkward silence. Kairi than got off of the boulder and looked over at Ara and the mysterious man. Ara was sound asleep and she knew that the man or demon or whatever the heck he was was probably only half asleep. This she could tell by how his chest was moving up and down.

Kairi then broke the silence and said, "Riku, we should probably get going. I don't want to be around when _he_ wakes up. I honestly cannot see what Ara sees in Captain No Personality over there. He kinda creeps me out." Kairi then stifled a yawn.

"I don't know. He does have that air of mystery to him. I could get into a guy like that," said Riku. Kairi just stared at him with a face that practically screamed "officially creeped out!"

"You know, if I were a girl and everything," continued Riku. Kairi exchanged the creeped out look with the look of relief. "But anyway, Kairi, I agree we should leave soon and find Inuyasha and Kagome. They're gonna be pissed that we left the village anyway. Oh well. At least we got to see Ara," finished Riku and his girlfriend respnded with a nod and another yawn.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" asked Riku.

"Go to sleep and potentially get attacked by _him_ or some of his friends? Ha! I don't think so! He may look somewhat human but I wouldn't trust him if my life depended on it. I stayed up all night and kept my guard up ready to scream at any moment," said Kairi.

"I admire your dedication and genuine concern for my safety," admitted Riku.

"I'm actually more concerned about Ara but for some reason she believes she can trust the guy so I'll trust her trust in him…for now," finished Kairi and with that the two left the area in search of Inuyasha and Kagome.

Ara suddenly woke up from her dream and saw Riku and Kairi walk away out of sight. She was a little disappointed that they hadn't woken her up to say goodbye but she brushed it off.

"Good-bye you guys. I'm sorry that I can't go home with you guys yet but this is something that needs to be done…for me and my sanity. I know you understand," Ara said hoping that her two best friends would hear her apology in one way or another and decided to go back to sleep. She never was an early bird.

Inuyasha was half asleep. He technically never went into a deep state of sleep when he traveled to the feudal era. He was sleeping but still keeping his mind alert for any intruders. However, he was soon to be woken up by his pregnant wife's dream.

Kagome was muttering in her sleep. It really wasn't anything too drastic. The half dog demon was quite used to his wife's sleeping habits. Particularly the talking which ocurred every night. This time, when Inuyasha had woken up after hearing her talk, he was a little worried as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Rin, Rin…No…Stay where you are…Sesshomaru…why…NO! ARA!" with a jolt Kagome suddenly sat up in her dream and looked into her husband's eyes. She was sweating and there were tears in her eyes.

"Let me guess. You dreamt about that night, didn't you?" asked Inuyasha. He remembered those screams from the early nights right after the incident.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Ever since Ara traveled to this world the incident keeps on moving in my head. I remember as if it were yesterday instead of 10 years ago," cried Kagome who was still emotional from the dream.

"Shh. Tell me about it," said Inuyasha hoping that her talking about it would make her feel better.

" I dreamed about that day when it happened. I saw the serene look in Rin's eyes just before her heart stopped. Then, she was limp. When I went over to the body, it-it wa-was, Oh! Inuyasha! I saw Ara's body there!" screamed Kagome.

"It's alright. It was just a nightmare. Nothing more. I don't think that Sesshomau would intentionally hurt Ara. I saw the way he looked at her. It really truly looked like he was trying to make amends for his past mistakes. For instance, the old Sesshomaru would've jumped without another moments notice to fight me, but he suppressed the urge," consoled Inuyasha, taking Kagome into his arms.

Kagome looked up at her husband. "He also had no intentions of hurting Rin. He loved that girl but he stil-he still…"

"Shh…Sesshomaru won't do that to Ara again. This is going to sound insane and you've never heard me say this and I'm probably gonna regret saying this but I-I have faith in my older brother that he won't let himself be carried away by his emotions once again," Inuyasha continued to console when they heard a rustle in the bushes just a few feet in front of them.

"Oww…oh man, my foot's stuck in this bush…help me out of it…ahh… wait,wait…I'm about to fall down…oof," came a young female's voice and suddenly two teenagers fell out of the bushes.

"Well, that wasn't very graceful, Riku, we still fell over," said a small girl who seemes a little annoyed at the moment.

"At least, I got you're foot detangled from the stupid branch. You should be thanking me, Kairi," complained Riku.

"Well, then. Thank-you so much for making me fall and getting me dir-oh hi, Inuyasha, Kagome," said Kairi just noticing the couple staring at them.

"Well, hey, you two. And Kairi, weren't you the one that said it would take a while to find them. Guess you owe me $20," said Riku. "I also imagine you guys are pretty angry with us," he continued.

"Since Ara isn't with you guys, I'm guessing you couldn't find her or you did find her but she told you to leave," contemplated Kagome.

"Actually, Ara didn't want us to leave however Captain No Personality pretty much told us we'd be dead if we didn't leave. So we decided to leave but we're not going back down the well until Ara is with us," confirmed Kairi.

"Captain No Personality?" asked Inuyasha with his eyebrows raised. "I guess that's one way of describing my brother."

"Anyway," started Kagome wanting to get back on topic, "Me and Inuyasha aren't going through the well without Ara either. However, if you two aren't going through the well, then you will have to stay with us and you two will listen to us from now on. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome was nearly at her yelling point. Riku and Kairi were beginning to cower in fear.

"Crystal, Kagome," Riku said looking at Kagome and then leaned in to whisper to Kairi. "Pregnant women are really scary. I don't think I ever want to get you pregnant 'cause you'll probably be ten times worse."

Kairi could do nothing but blush but then understood what he was saying and smacked him over the back of the head. The foursome then began talking about how to get Ara back.

Ara had finally arrived back at Lord Sesshomaru's castle or fortress as Ara was beginning to see it. She entered the castle and went to her rooms. After roaming all around her rooms for about twenty minutes she finally finds a room with a desk. There was a paper and pencil there. As Ara was about to use the pencil and paper Jaken's words started to ring in her head.

_"These rooms used to belong to __her__ and Lord Sesshomaru has not changed anything about these rooms since her death so don't mess up anything, you little wench."_

Ara gave a little grimace. She really did hate that little toad.

"If I am the reincarnation of his lord's dead girlfriend then the little toad should at least treat me with some respect," thought Ara aloud.

"If it makes you feel any better, Master Jaken treated Rin with next to no respect," said a young female voice. Ara looked around and immediately recognized the girl as the demon servant Tifa.

"Hmm, well I'd say next to no respect is better than none at all, wouldn't you say?" asked Ara.

"Huh, perhaps. Oh, I almost forgot. As part of my duties as your personal servant, do you need anything?" asked Tifa.

"Could you perhaps get me some paper and a writing utensil?" asked Ara.

"You know, you don't have to listen to Master Jaken. Rin never did. He'd yell at her to stop picking flowers and help out with a few of the household chores but she would blatantly tell Jaken to start enjoying life and give him a flower and then she'd go right back to picking flowers," said Tifa.

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I'm not listening to Jaken. I'm respecting Rin's rooms. She deserves that much doesn't she?" asked Ara.

"Your mere presence is lighting up this castle just like Rin did. I feel that you really are her. I will get the stuff you require," said Tifa a little teary eyed. With that, Tifa bowed and left the room.

"Wow, people sure are emotional when it comes to Rin around here, huh? She must've been something," Ara said to herself.

As Ara was thinking about her possible past self so was another being in the castle. Sesshomaru knew he should get back to the paperwork but he couldn't get the girl out of his head. He understood that the real Rin was dead but he still couldn't stop Ara from sneaking into his mind. Ara was like an exact replica of Rin and he knew he was never going to let Ara leave the world the same way Rin did. He noticed the affect that Ara was having with his servants. Even now, there was more of a zip to their step and the castle didn't seem nearly as gloomy.

"How can a human have so much power . I used to think that humans were such disgusting and vile creatures. Rin and Ara seem to be an image of what humans were supposed to be. Is this how father felt? I wounder, does Rin hate me for what happened? I hope that Ara never finds out how she died. I don't want an answer to that question," Sesshomaru thought to himself.

After waiting only a few minutes, Ara got her paper and writing utensil.

"Hmm… now where to begin," thought Ara.

**First of all I feel I should apologize to everyone for not updating in a while. To tell you the truth I never thought my story would get as much attention as it was but I guess I was proven wrong. Well, I've just been really busy and everything 'cause I'm going off to basic training soon so I have to pack up my room and everything and trying to spend a good amount of time with my friends before I leave, but I promise this story will be finished before I leave. So read, review, enjoy. I felt this one wasn't as great as my other ones but oh, well.**


End file.
